Check yes Zhalia
by Nina Vale
Summary: they did the most unbelivable,inmprudent thing they could have done..but they didn't care...DantexZhalia warring: VERY romantic quite AU to the series song fic


I don't own a thing and I do not profit In any way. 

The song is Check yes, Juliet by We The Kings(this song is ROMANTIC)

* * *

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
_

It was night in and on top of that it was raining. Streets were empty, people preferred to stay inside their houses or in visit cinema or the restaurant. However on one of the streets stood a young man, he was pacing back and thought the street, as if he waited for someone. This young man was no one other than Foundation's top agent. He came to Rotterdam to see Zhalia Moon. He decided that he can't take it anymore. It was time to act.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
_  
He took his mobile out and wrote her a message. He already did when he arrived. He knew one thing for sure, there was no turning back now. They couldn't resign. Things had gone way too far.

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
__Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back_

Zhalia in the same time was hurrying up, putting her clothes on, and packing money and most important things. She knew the plan. They were going to elope, as it would be said in one of those classical novels. As much as she would never admit it Zhalia was thrilled and felt shivered of excitement run down her spine. She wasn't some very romantic woman but still, this whole running away in secret, against and despite everything was thrilling...

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
_  
She wasn't on the team anymore nor she was a foundation agent. They both knew one thing, that if they won't do anything about it they would just drift away form each other. Zhalia at the begging had some doubts. She felt guilty and was afraid that because of her past she and Dante weren't meant to be. But a night of talk with him changed her mind. They were meant to be together and they had a chance, despite everything.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
_

Down stairs Dante glanced at his watch. He hoped that she got his messages and knew that he is waiting for her. He fell in love with her and wanted to be with her ever since he met her and his feelings were growing stronger. He sighed. What was taking her so long…as far as he knew she didn't have any friends or neighbors to say goodbye too and she was taking her titans with her. _  
_

_Check y__es Juliet  
Here's the countdown:_

_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, _

_don't let them change your mind  
_

He looked up and saw her at the window. She had a bolt flare lit up…he raised his eyebrow. She was doing something with the window…soon it opened wide and she stepped out. She mouthed something, he understood and came closer. Zhalia jumped down using hyperstride. He caught her in his arms perfectly. He gave her a questioning look.

"my key didn't fit the lock" she explained "it broke"

He nodded. It was a relief. For a moment there he thought she had changed her mind and went back to her previous state...

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back_

He put her down and took her hand. It was time to start the second phase of the plan. Without looking back, all that mattered now was the future and what was before them.

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
_  
They ran towards the bend. Zhalia's eyes winded

"Where on earth did you get this from?" she asked looking at the motorbike parked in the street

"have my ways" he smiled. She raised an eyebrow and russet haired male laughed "don't worry I haven't stolen it. Everything was done perfectly legal"

He gave her, helmet and put his own. He bought this bike in really last moment, he didn't want to ask the foundation for their vehicles. He didn't want them to ask questions. Even Lok and Sophie didn't know, he was afraid that they…at least Sophie would try to stop him. People would try to convince him that since she left then maybe it was meant to be that way. He knew better than that. They belonged together. He could feel it and if they couldn't be together as a team…then they will be together in other way.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
_

Zhalia sat behind him.

"ready?" he asked her and she nodded wrapping her arms around him. Amber eyed male started the engine and they drove of into the night.

_The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side_

Both of them had their worries and problems and life wasn't a peace of cake but they knew that as long as they have each other and as long as they love each other they can fight all the odds.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apa__rt if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me_

The day started to brake, as they sped up, leaving everything behind, current situation wasn't on their side and the world wouldn't understand them and people will shake their heads when they got to know what they did, and how they behaved…Zhalia smiled as she thought about it. She could imagine everyone's faces when they discovered that they eloped to get married…but it didn't matter to her and she knew that it didn't matter for Dante either. All that mattered was that they had each other. Together they were strong enough to face everything.

* * *

and how was that? I do love this song and I think eloping is SO romantic! uh…I probably read too much of nineteenth century novels...


End file.
